wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic energy
"...fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic. What are these small lives if you save the boy?"The Comic Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice—a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed—to fuel the magic." -Kathra'Natir Fel magic—the warlocks' way—'Hearthstone > News > Gul'dan, The Warlock': Gul’dan was promised unfathomable power in the form of mastery over fel magic—the ways of the warlock—'if he would only swear fealty to the demon lord and usurp his mentor. is magic's destructive form.The Ultimate Visual Guide Chaos' language "'Fel is language of chaos..."Dave Kosak on Twitter: Fel is language of chaos, arcane is language of order. Same spectrum, opposite ends! (The RPG books aren't considered canon) - Dave Kosak The way Dave Kosak would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power.Dave Kosak on Twitter: The way I would describe it: Fel is chaotic energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power. Energies can be so chaotic that they manifest as violent entities, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life (the essence of pure fel magic form is entropic).Quest:Collecting Corruption Entropy "Entropy is one of the fundamentals of chemistry physics, it makes reactions work! Think about it like this: atoms generally want to go from order to disorder, naturally. If you don't clean your room, it gets messy over time. If you leave a nice exactly-square ice cube on the table for a while, it turns into a haphazard puddle. If you release a baloon of helium gas into a room, it goes everywhere. Molecules don't want to be in a state of "order" - a confined balloon for the gas, all nice and put away in your closet for your clothes, and a nice ice lattice for the ice cube. They want to spread out and go everywhere. This is entropy - molecules have a natural tendency towards disorder." '''- Jeremy Feasel on Entropy Fel is entropic as in "destroys life to fuel the caster's spells".World of Warcraft > Forums > Community > Story Forum > Fel isn't Arcane: Mickey Roberts‏@MickeyFrogeater25 Jun @Loreology Is Fel..... Arcane? Sean Copeland‏@Loreology1h @MickeyFrogeater Nope! They are two seperate schools of magic. :) Bobby Vandenberg‏@Purpadude1h @Loreology @MickeyFrogeater '''And Fel is entropic, you said once. What did you mean by that? Is Arcane entropic? Is Void? Sean Copeland‏@Loreology1h @Purpadude @MickeyFrogeater Entropic as in "destroys life to fuel the caster's spells". Hellfire Peninsula is a great of example of that. :) If the destruction of life is required for the fuel of fel spells, life must have something integral to (a part of) the fuel of fel spells. If life doesn't have something integral to (a part of) the fuel of fel spells, life doesn't need to be destroyed because it (life) doesn't have something the fuel of fel spells needs. The "thing" life has, that is integral to (a part of) the fuel of fel spells, might be life essence/force (which souls are): Fel magic can be powered by life force (which can be defined as the soul) and Jeremy's opinion is that fel uses souls as energy.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: IMO, not really. Life uses life energy, emerald dream stuff. Fel uses souls as energy, erasing them from existence. Plague energy (which is presumably corrupted life energy) is what fel energy seems to be. If fel energy (a corrupting energy) isn't life energy/force and life energy/force is always a part of the fuel of fel spells, the life energy that's a part of the fuel of fel spells would be corrupted by the fel energy. For some reason though, Sean Copeland stated that his gut told him that plague isn't fel mostly because fel is entropic. The Twisting Nether "The Twisting Nether is the line between the ebb of Light and the flow of Void. A place of chaos and fragments."Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: The Twisting Nether is the line between the ebb of Light and the flow of Void. A place of chaos and fragments. -Jeremy Feasel The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe together, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings, who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual' - The Titans and the Ordering' Demons ...fel energies: the dark magic of demons, all-corrupting and all-consuming if the craving for it was not held in check.Paragons pg. 894 Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy,The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons which burns life to create magic. The Twisting Nether is the only place where demons can die. The specifics were stated to be unknown.Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: Twisting Nether is the only place where demons can truly die, yes. The specifics are yet unknown. However, what is known is that the entropic nature of the Void Horror causes it to drift back into the Twisting NetherWowhead: Database > Spells > NPC Abilities - Unstable and that demons contain fel magic. The essence of pure fel magic given form is entropic, so perhaps demons might have an entropic nature that causes them to drift back into the Nether when they "die". Demonic power Demonic power (or warlock magics) is the power of evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. In the face of demonic power most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity.World of Warcraft >Game Guide > Classes > Warlock: In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual#Warlock - Born of the Eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Kil'jaeden taught the orcs the secrets of warlock magics, but the orcs could never master the powers of entropy and destruction as well as the wicked Eredar. Under Archimonde's command, the warlocks serve as the Legion's tacticians and strategists. Demonology Demonology is the study and practice of evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. Fel Flame (flame born from demonic magic) Born from demonic magic, Fel Flame are petulant little entities that corrupt everything they touch with foul energies.Fel Flame (elemental) No natural force can extinguish Fel FireWoW TCG Card: Fel Fire - No natural force can extinguish this fire. Fel Fire can be used to reanimate a fallen Infernal.Quest:Kroshius' Infernal Core Fel's relationship with "the other forms of magic" For Fel's relationship with "the other forms of magic", view here. Souls Ic is a suffix meaning "of, from, or relating to" and in Orcish'' "dae'mon" = "twisted soul" or "demon".[posts from Blizzard sources#Sean Copeland|Lore posts from Blizzard sources: Sean Copeland]] The combined form of demon and the suffix ic (demonic) would essentially translate into "of, from, or relating to, twisted souls" in Orcish and as such, demonic power can be translated into "power of, from, or relating to, twisted souls". Jeremy Feasel would think about anything that uses fel energy, be it embers or demonic power or what have you, as feeding on souls, in his opinion.https://twitter.com/Muffinus/status/608525152410718208Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: I would think about anything that uses fel energy, be it embers or demonic power or what have you, as feeding on souls, imo. Fel magic consumes souls sure (warlocks and soul shards).Jeremy Feasel on Twitter: I think that's just a turn of phrase, '''fel magic consumes souls' sure (warlocks and soul shards), but I think Bronjam is soul magic Speculation Are demons dead? In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy, which burns life to create magic. The life of demons would have been burned, yet when asked how demons are alive since they contain fel magic Sean Copeland replied with, "it's magic ;)". If anything though, demons would be dead: Demons contain fel magic. Fel magic consumes souls and life essence is what souls are.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock - "...Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether." As such, the life essence of demons would have been consumed by the fel magic they contain. If demons have no life essence they should be as dead as the undead, who at least have souls, albeit imperfectly attached to their bodies. Are Elementals infused with fel energy? Elementals being infused with chaotic energy because they are chaotic in nature makes sense in Micky Nielson's opinion.Micky Neilson on Twitter - Makes sense to me - not an official call though, just my opinion. If fel energy is chaotic energy and elementals are infused with chaotic energy, elementals would be demons: In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons Does Fel have a relationship with the Old Gods? Old Gods are creatures of chaos and destructionQuest:Allegiance to the Old Gods (2): The Twilight's Hammer do not understand the spirits of nature. They believe in the Old Gods—creatures of chaos and destruction that were long ago defeated. - chaotic, evilWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - The Ordering of Azeroth: The elementals, worshipping a race of unfathomable Demonsevil beings known only as the Old Gods, vowed to drive the Titans back and keep their world inviolate from the invaders' metallic touch. immortalsThe Warcraft Encyclopedia/Gods - There are no hard and fast rules to define what it means to be a god in Warcraft, save that all gods are immortal. Gods can be fundamentally incorporeal, like Elune, or they may have physical bodies. Gods are neither omniscient nor omnipotent. Take for example the case of the Soulflayer. Many of the trolls in the Gurubashi empire rose up against his bloody rule. They succeeded in destroying his avatar and banishing him from the world of Azeroth. Also, the benevolent titans, though not gods themselves, cast a magical slumber upon the Old Gods and imprisoned them far below the surface of the world. It is possible for a god to exert influence over several locations simultaneously. Yet the power of a god is limited. Otherwise, of course, the Old Gods could not have been imprisoned. who are parasiticTribunal of Ages - Abedneum yells: Accessing. In the early stages of its development cycle Azeroth suffered infection by parasitic, necrophotic symbiotes. Brann Bronzebeard yells: Necro-what? Speak bloody common will ya? Abedneum yells: Designation: Old Gods. Old Gods rendered all systems, including Earthen defenseless in order to facilitate assimilation. This matrix destabilization has been termed the Curse of Flesh. Effects of destabilization increased over time. and similar to demons, evil immortals who feed upon life and magic.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons - Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. Since the Old Gods are creatures of chaos it would make sense if they "speak Fel" (the language of chaos) and were infused with chaotic energy (which fel was described as). If fel is chaotic energy and Old Gods are infused with chaotic energy, the Old Gods would be demons: In order to become a demon, a creature must be infused with fel energy.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons Is fel energy radiation from An'she, the sun? Fel energy, which burns life to create magic, seems represent the heat and light (the electromagnetic radiation) that would be given off by An'she, the sun,WoW TCG Card: Mulgore Guardian - "Like An'she, the sun, we bring light to the darkness."World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Tales, Comics, Videos > Destination: Pandaria > Fanction Stories > Bleeding Sun > Page 1: "Every morning, An'she bleeds," Dezco continued. "He sacrifices part of his light to let us know that dawn is coming... who sacrifices a part of his light to let us know that dawn is coming.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Tales, Comics, Videos > Destination: Pandaria > Fanction Stories > Bleeding Sun > Page 1: "Every morning, An'she bleeds," Dezco continued. "He sacrifices part of his light to let us know that dawn is coming... Fel magic requires but an insignificant sacrifice to fuel the magicThe Comic Volume 4 - Whispers: "Let me help you fight that monster...for fel magic is powerful...and we are near the sea. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice--a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed--to fuel the magic." and works a bit like radiation in this sense; it permeates the area and seeps into anything in the vicinity. Anything near a source of fel magic shows signs of slight corruption.Ask CDev#Ask CDev Answers - Round 3 References Category:Magic